Leyendas A La Avatar: La Dama De Fuego
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot AU. El príncipe de fuego está obligado a casarse para su derecho al trono. Sin poder conseguir una esposa, un día, encuentra a un espíritu de fuego, de la que se enamora Maiko (MaixZuko)


**Leyendas a la Avatar: La Dama De Fuego**

Hace mucho tiempo, en la Nación del Fuego vivía un príncipe llamado Zuko, primogénito. Su padre, el señor del Fuego lo tenía bajo presión para que consiguiera una novia y se casase con ella, ya que tenía que heredar el trono y tener a un descendiente seguro. Zuko no era maestro fuego, y no sólo tenía que casarse con una chica, si no, con una maestra control. No había chica alguna con esas características en la nación que le gustara. Ni una.

Zuko tenía una hermana menor llamada Azula. Ambos no se llevaban bien, y Azula quería definitivamente el trono, pero de igual manera, estaba obligada a casarse, y estaba indispuesta a hacerlo a su corta edad para su gran enojo y mala fortuna, pues ella si poseía el poder, considerada una de las mejores.

Ante tal presión, decidió dar una vuelta por el bosque para alejarse de todo por un instante y pensar más con claridad que iba a hacer.

Justo cuando se dirigía a un lago no muy lejano de ahí, descubrió a una chica sentada a la orilla del lago. Jamás la había visto y notó que un resplandor rojizo-anaranjado la rodeaba, con pequeñas chispas desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Su cabello era negro y brillante, y llevaba una túnica larga.

Sus ojos rasgados miraban hacia el reflejo de sus finas facciones en el agua. Zuko se acercó, abrumado por la presencia tan misteriosa de la chica y le preguntó su nombre. Se llamaba Mai, y Zuko le tendió la mano, pero la chica se alejó unos centímetros.

Ella era un espíritu de fuego. Hija de los primeros maestros fuego, los dragones ancestrales. Por supuesto que no podía tocarlo.

De todas maneras, él le hizo una reverencia expresando que estaba encantado de conocerla. Estuvo con ella unos minutos, platicando, y mientras lo hacían, el hermoso rostro serio de Mai permitió dibujar una sonrisa, incuso su aura era más cálida. Zuko disfrutó esos momentos pero tenía que volver al palacio antes de que se pusieran histéricos por su desaparición sin aviso.

Tras darle millones de vueltas esa misma noche, se dio cuenta que la espíritu había dejado una huella en él y que definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella. Tomó una decisión definitiva.

A la mañana siguiente volvió al bosque y buscó a Mai, pero no la encontró. Volvió al palacio, triste y más serio de lo normal. Para su mala suerte, su padre había decidido de una vez por todas buscarle a una esposa si no encontraba chica por si solo en tres días.

Esa noche salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta nuevamente al lago a buscar a Mai. Suspiró aliviado al ver que estaba ahí y sin pensárselo dos veces, se arrodilló ante ella y le pidió que se casara con él.

Mai respondió que tenía que ganarse los favores de sus padres si es que quería ser su esposo. Él aceptó y le dijo que estaría de vuelta en la mañana.

Ante su inevitable prolongada ausencia fue con su padre y le anunció que había encontrado una prometida, y que era la hija de Ran y Shaw. Obviamente, su padre creyó que era una estrategia, absurda y estúpida, para evadir su compromiso y no le creyó. Zuko insistió en ello y el señor del fuego enfureció, avisándole que si no regresaba con esa chica que decía, iba a perder el trono y sería cedido a Azula.

Aceptó y corrió a encontrarse con Mai, quién lo llevó a los antiguos templos. Estaba nervioso por supuesto, más aun cuando los maestros se presentaron ante él, pero al notar que era sincero hacia su única hija, lo aprobaron. No sólo eso, le concedieron el don del fuego control tal como hacía con los que pasaban su prueba.

Al reencontrarse con Mai, estiró su mano en una invitación, pero seguía negándose a tocarlo. Pero Zuko persistió y lo hizo. No quemó, su fuego control le permitía tocar su fuego, sin quemarlo.

Zuko entonces, regresó al palacio en compañía de Mai. Los sirvientes quedaban boquiabiertos ante la chica, de la misma manera que la princesa y el señor del Fuego.

Azula estaba muy ocupada convenciendo a su padre de dejar que Zuko se perdiera y que le entregase el trono. Zuko se presentó en ese momento. Su padre se dio por vencido, y aceptó su matrimonio con la hija de fuego. Contrajeron matrimonio y por un milagro de los espíritus, Zuko pudo tener a una hija a la que le puso por nombre "Qïng", que sería la que tendría que ocupar su lugar cuando dejara de gobernar.

Inevitablemente Zuko tenía que morir un día, pero su esposa era una eterna flama. Cuando eso sucedió, ella se quedó velando el lugar funerario toda la noche. Nadie se le acercó, tal vez por lástima o porque después de tanto tiempo, nunca se lograban acostumbrar a la presencia sobrenatural del espíritu.

Al día siguiente, los sirvientes no encontraron a Mai por ningún lugar del palacio.

Muchos dicen que simplemente se desvaneció.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''

**Si, lo hice de nuevo.**

**Realmente no sé qué demonios me estoy metiendo para escribir estas historias tipo leyendas, pero sea lo que sea, lo agradezco xD**

**Para los que no están al corriente conmigo, esta historia forma parte de una colección de fics que publico por separado llamadas "Leyendas a la Avatar" tal como dice el 1er título. Son fics inspirados en el estilo de las leyendas mexicanas pero con Avatar, obviamente, modificándole mucho la historia. Las otras dos son una Makorra y una Yukka por si alguien está interesado en leerlas.**

**Ahora que me doy cuenta me salió algo tipo FinnxFlama (Hora de Aventura) que también son mi OTP.**

**Si se preguntan qué significa Qïng, es "Luz" en chino tradicional :D**

**Espero haya gustado y gracias por leer!**


End file.
